Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: —¡N-Naruto-kun!—Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho demasiado tarde.Él la miró, extrañado, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el paquete que ella le tendía.-Feliz cumpleaños.


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, son del genial Kishimoto-baka-sempai~**

**Advertencias: Au**

**Pareja: Naruhina**

Hinata Hyuuga apretó el paquete entre sus manos, notando como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, haciéndola ver adorable. Jugueteó con el papel de un suave tono anaranjado, apretando los pálidos labios en una línea.

—¡Vamos, Hinata, tenemos que irnos!—El grito de Kiba la sacó de su ensoñación. Miró hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie había visto cómo tomaba el regalo de su taquilla, y lo metió en su mochila a toda velocidad, aún sonrojada.—Llegaremos tarde a la comida, ¡y muero de hambre!

Hyuuga se colgó la mochila al hombro antes de caminar hacia sus amigos. Shino, con las manos en los bolsillos, le dirigió una mirada sagaz tras las gafas, Hinata pudo notarla clavada en ella incluso sin verle los ojos. Kiba, por su parte, se limitó a revolverle el pelo como si fuera una cría.

—¿Es que tú nunca pasas hambre?—Ladró con diversión, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el comedor descuidadamente.

La chica se apresuró a colocarse el cabello azulado antes de que Inuzuka abriera las puertas. Inmediatamente, le llegó _su_ voz, chillona, aguda y alta, con su tic verbal particular que le hacía especial. Hinata bajó la mirada, mientras volvía a sonrojarse.

—¡Teme, eres un idiota ´ttebayo!

—Hmp.—Sasuke giró la cabeza, despreciativo, y ese solo monosílabo era mucho más de lo que contestaba a la mayoría.

Incluso aunque todos creyeran firmemente que el odio entre esos dos era palpable, Hinata creía que aquello no era más que una pantomima, podía ver en los expresivos ojos azules de Naruto el aprecio que éste sentía por Sasuke, incluso aunque él tratara de ocultarlo con falsos insultos.

—¡Naruto, deja en paz a Sasuke-kun!—Se quejó Sakura a voz de grito, golpeando la mesa con un puño.

—Pero Sakura-cha—Una chispa de indignación se encendió en los iris de él, que se levantó de un brinco de la mesa en la que estaba sentado (y sí, sobre la mesa. Naruto no parecía prestar mucha atención a las sillas.) Fue cortado sin terminar ni siquiera el sufijo.

—¡Nada de peros, Naruto!

Nadie parecía prestar especial atención al espectáculo que montaban los tres amigos, denotando el hecho de que era pan de cada día. Hinata, Kiba y Shino avanzaron para tomar su comida e ir hacia el lugar que solían ocupar, la primera tímidamente, el segundo con desparpajo, entre sonrisas galantes a chicas, y el tercero en total silencio.

El joven rubio continuó dando chillidos un largo rato, en el cual Hinata no pudo prestar atención a nada más. Había algo en él, un brillo especial en sus ojos cielo, una vivacidad en su voz, que le hacía especial a los ojos de ella.

Y no era que no fueran diferentes. Al contrario.

No podían ser tan distintos.

Hinata fácilmente podría ser una representación de la noche, tenía unos ojos del tono de la luna y un cabello como el cielo cuando el Sol se ocultaba, siempre perfectamente cepillado. Su piel, pálida y delicada, parecía contrastar con el tono rojo que solía teñir su rostro en sus constantes momentos de vergüenza. Hinata Hyuuga no sobresalía en nada, no destacaba en deportes, y sus notas eran promedio, quizá era _ese_ el problema, no había forma en la que ella pudiera captar la atención de él.

Naruto, por el contrario, parecía ser el día. El cabello del color del Sol estaba eternamente desordenado, dándole un aire juvenil y alegre. Sus ojos eran azules, como el cielo diurno, chispeantes y cálidos. La piel morena, con tres extrañas marcas en cada mejilla. Quizá no era muy bueno en los estudios, pero su personalidad lograba llamar la atención de cualquiera pasara por donde pasase.

_(Vale. El ser el mejor amigo de algo parecido al sex simbol del colegio, ayudaba mucho.)_

La cosa era que Hyuuga _no_ se había fijado en él por eso. ¡Ni mucho menos! Ella había tenido noticia de varias muchachas que intentaban acercarse al rubio para tener acceso al Uchiha, eso, sumado a la confianza en todos que parecía tener Naruto, le hacían un blanco fácil para chicas aprovechadas.

Extrañamente, y tras unos momentos a solas con Sasuke, todas ellas desistían de su intento, y Uzumaki nunca había sido dañado.

_(Hinata sospechaba que Sasuke-kun les pedía "amablemente" que dejaran en paz a su mejor amigo. Aunque quizá de una manera algo más dura y que le hiciera ver algo menos sentimental.)_

—Hinata, ¿vas a darle eso ya a Naruto, o quizá quieres esperar a que termine el día?—Inquirió Kiba, alzándole una ceja. Ella dio un respingo, sorprendida por el sarcasmo usado por su amigo.

—Yo…no sé, quizá no debería…Es decir, él está con Uchiha-san y Sakura-san y…-Murmuró nerviosamente, jugueteando con sus dedos y sonrojándose solo de pensarlo.

—¡Hinata!—Rió Kiba, con algo parecido a un ladrido.—Por favor, no me digas que te estás excusando. No vamos a obligarte a nada, es cosa tuya el hacerlo o no.—Y se encogió de hombros antes de darle un largo trago a su botella de agua. La bandeja de comida que había cogido momentos antes había elegido.

Hinata jugueteó con su comida, desmenuzándola con el tenedor de plástico de manera indecisa. Shino seguía sin hablar, su presencia era casi etérea junto a los otros dos. La chica casi no probó bocado, y cuando finalmente el timbre sonó, sintió unas terribles ganas de ir corriendo al servicio y vomitar lo poco que había tomado.

Solo le quedaban unas pocas horas, mejor dicho, unos pocos minutos, pues el resto del tiempo lo pasaría en clase. Se volvió a colgar la mochila al hombro antes de apresurar el paso hacia Física, seguida de Kiba, que mantenía su sonrisa divertida.

Como si supiera lo mal que lo estaba pasando ella y le resultara entretenido. Hinata se sonrojó al pensarlo.

No era que no tuviera unas enormes ganas de plantarse ante él y tenderle el regalo, si fuera alguien decidido, como Sakura, podría incluso decirle que él le gustaba. Sin embargo, su mente era de las que se llenaban de dudas, y se decía a sí misma que no era el momento, que no llevaba la ropa adecuada, que la falda del uniforme la afeaba mucho, que se sonrojaría tanto que su cara explotaría…

Pasó lo que quedaba de mañana con millones de dudas en mente, y fue por eso mismo que se le hizo tan corta. Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, Hinata se demoró todo lo posible. Kiba y Shino la esperarían a la salida normalmente, para acompañarla a casa, sin embargo ese día ambos parecían haberse confabulado para no hacerlo y estar "muy ocupados".

Hinata frunció levemente el ceño, no terminaba de creerles, pero prefería sonreírles y asentirles dulcemente con la cabeza antes que decirles entre tartamudeos que lo hacían solo para que ella se decidiera.

Salió de clase con parsimonia, apretando fuertemente el asa de la mochila y negando para sí con la cabeza. Ya no había caso, él debía haberse ido a casa hacía ya un rato, así que solamente le quedaba guardar el regalo, quizá el año que viene…

—¡Naruto, no me puedo creer que hayas vuelto a meterte en líos ´ttebane!—La voz de una mujer hizo que la chica parara en seco.

No era difícil reconocer a Kushina Uzumaki.

Hinata tragó saliva fuertemente. Tenían que estar justo por el pasillo de la directora, justo frente al que ella tenía que pasar, ¿verdad? La Hyuuga dio un par de pasos indecisos antes de asomar la cabeza disimuladamente para mirar la escena, y no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Naruto, con los mofletes inflados de aire como un crío, miraba a su madre, tratando de reblandecerla. Kushina tenía una vena en la frente bien marcada, y apretaba el puño, tratando de no golpear a su hijo, había que añadir que parecía que le costaba bastante.

—¡Muy bien, Naruto, y justo en el día de tu cumpleaños!—Continuó la mujer, furiosa. Hinata se preguntó qué habría hecho el chico.—Genial, ¡tengo un hijo tan inteligente ´ttebane!

El sarcasmo en la voz de ella logró sacar una sonrisa a la chica, que se apoyó en la pared, de manera que podía escuchar, pero no verles ni ser vista. No le gustaba hacer aquello, sentía que se estaba metiendo en una relación madre-hijo que no le incumbía, sin embargo aguardó.

—¡Mamá, yo no he sido ´ttebayo!—Se quejó el rubio.—De verdad, _esta vez no he sido yo._—Puso todo el énfasis posible, y Hinata se dijo que le creía. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando esa súplica en su voz era casi palpable?

Pero Kushina continuó con su riña, sin prestar atención a las afirmaciones de inocencia que dejaba salir constantemente Naruto. Hinata sacó el paquete naranja de su mochila, girándolo una y otra vez entre sus manos sin demasiada convicción.

Quizá el destino quisiera que se lo diera. Su primo Neji siempre hablaba de lo importante que era esa realidad no palpable que, supuestamente, regía su vida.

—Kushina-san, puede entrar a hablar con Tsunade-sama.—Informó la secretaria Shizune, sacando la cabeza por la puerta de secretaría.

—Naruto, vete a casa ´ttebane.—Ordenó con firmeza la pelirroja.—Después seguiremos hablando de esto.

Hinata se incorporó de un salto al sentir pasos que se acercaban, y se apresuró a esconder el regalo tras su espalda en un gesto nervioso. El Uzumaki no tardó en aparecer, con las manos tras el cuello y farfullando lo injusta que podía llegar a ser su madre, y algo más sobre su total inocencia. Al notar su presencia, la miró, con la cabeza levemente ladeada por la extrañeza.

—¡Hinata-chan! Hace casi media hora que todo el mundo se ha ido…¿qué haces aquí?

Ella se sonrojó mucho, y apretó más el regalo a su espalda para infundirse confianza. Obviamente, no podía decirle que no quería interrumpir la riña de su madre, así que se limitó a dejar salir de sus labios la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

—Esto…He tenido que volver, N-Naruto-kun. Me había olvidado de un libro en clase.

—¡Entiendo ´ttebayo!—Asintió confiadamente él, y ella bajó la vista con una leve sonrisa nerviosa. Naruto continuó, bajando las manos del cuello a los bolsillos y mirando al techo.—Mi madre es muy pesada. ¡Ya le dije que yo no hice eso!

—Yo creo que solo se preocupa por ti, Naruto-kun.—Afirmó en un murmullo avergonzado ella, deseando poder jugar con sus dedos.—Ti-Tienes suerte.

Él la miró por unos segundos, sorprendido, antes de sonreír ampliamente, de esa manera tan bonita que le entrecerraba los ojos, y rascarse la nuca.

—Sí, supongo que sí, dattebayo.—Se dio la vuelta, alzando una mano a modo de despedida.—En fin, Hinata-chan, me voy antes de que mi madre salga y decida que estoy más bonito disecado ´ttebayo.

Ella no pudo evitar sofocar una risita ante el mordaz comentario. Sin embargo, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar y se dio cuenta de que él se iba de verdad, algo dentro de ella saltó, le gritó que eso _no debía quedar así._

Así que hizo la cosa más sumamente vergonzosa que pudo ocurrírsele: Le llamó.

—¡N-Naruto-kun!—Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho demasiado tarde. Así que se apresuró a hacer una reverencia, quedando su torso casi perpendicularmente a sus piernas. Él le dedicó una mirada extrañada, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el paquete que ella mantenía entre sus pálidas manos.—Feliz…feliz cumpleaños.

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sorprendido. No era que él tuviera mucha relación con Hyuuga Hinata (la justa, y solo porque hasta ese mismo año habían compartido salón desde los siete años), sin embargo allí estaba ella, totalmente roja y tendiéndole un paquete.

_(Quizá hasta un poquito tierna.)_

Se acercó, y Hinata solo alcanzó a ver sus zapatos. No quería alzar la mirada, porque sabía que entonces se encontraría con sus ojos, y él se daría cuenta de que ella parecía un foco de Navidad, de esos que su primo y su hermana colgaban a regañadientes con ella cuando se acercaban las fiestas.

Si hubiera alzado la mirada, seguramente ella hubiera visto que, junto a su gran sonrisa característica, Naruto también estaba algo sonrojado.

—Gracias ´ttebayo.—Dijo mientras tomaba el regalo. Al fin, ella se vio con el valor para ponerse recta, giró para mirar la sala de espera a secretaría, dejando que el cabello azulado formara una cortina entre ellos.—Ey, Hinata-chan…¿te acompaño a casa? No está bien que vayas sola.

Ella se gira para mirarle y, al fin, puede jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa como le gusta hacer. Masculla en bajo el nombre de Naruto sin que él la escuche y, finalmente, alza los ojos perla, sonriendo y ladeando levemente la cabeza.

—No quiero ser una molestia, Naruto-kun…Pero…pero gracias.—Dice tímidamente antes de pasar por su lado e irse.

Naruto se queda ahí, aspirando el aroma de la colonia de ella, que parece haberse quedado pegado a su nariz cuando el pelo de Hinata ha pasado cerca de ésta. Mira el lugar por el que ella se ha ido, con una sonrisa casi boba, y niega para sí con la cabeza.

Mañana mismo la convencerá para que la deje acompañarla en agradecimiento por el regalo y, ¿quién sabe? Quizá hasta empiece a hacerlo más a menudo.

Hinata no parece mala chica, después de todo, y él está seguro de que, en cuanto logre acostumbrarse a la timidez de ella, llegarán a ser grandes amigos.

_(Además, cabe añadir que huele bien.)_

**Fin**

**Ok, ya está (Y sí, digo que **_**ya está**_**, sin continuación.) Este one-shot lo he hecho en tan solo unas tres horas, así que no sé qué tal estará de fallos y demás…**

**Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Naruto, como todos sabréis, y sino ya os lo digo yo xD, y tenía que subir algo. Lo que en un principio iba a ser un momento del Team 7, ha terminado saliendo Naruhina.**

**Estúpida mente Naruhinera ¬¬U Ya escribiré algo del Equipo 7, dadme tiempo (?)**

**Además, un comentario sin importancia (?) pero que tenía que soltar: ¿Qué tenéis con cumplir años en Octubre? T^T Ya tengo el regalo de Naruto, pero para mañana y pasado tengo que tener uno cada día para un par de chicas…eso, dadme trabajo (?) ((No tiene nada que ver, ya lo he dicho, pero es que tenía que desahogarme XD))**

**Ok, hace mucho que no escribo nada de este estilo así que…**

**¿Opiniones? ^^**


End file.
